Electronic discovery during litigation can present significant burdens and expenses for various types of enterprises, particularly for larger enterprises that may be involved in hundreds of legal disputes at any given time. Reviewing documents produced in a legal dispute may take weeks or months and cost hundreds of thousands of dollars.
As document review in a legal dispute progresses, an enterprise may discover information that helps the enterprise determine how to proceed in the dispute (e.g., whether to settle, mediate, proceed to court, etc.). Thus, it may be important to find the most relevant documents as quickly as possible to avoid unnecessary document review costs and other fees associated with ongoing litigation. Unfortunately, traditional document review systems may not provide adequate tools for prioritizing document review. What is needed, therefore, is a more efficient and effective mechanism for prioritizing document review.